


Swept

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina knew from the first time she’d danced with Tir McDohl that he was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept

The men of Toran castle found Mina's dance alluring for many reasons, her beauty being the obvious one. After all, in a castle full of rowdy men who appreciated the real things, such as booze, food, and fine women, Mina knew how to please in many ways. She would do her hair and make up just right, and the boys would whistle when she took the floor. Then, she would put one foot out, and the whistles would become howls. Then she would break into the first twirl, which was the cue Kasios needed to fire up the music. All of that was well and good; she could move her body with the grace of the waters for hours. After all, she was a professional.

She wasn't just a professional dancer, though. The less obvious tool she used to lure in her boys was her fighting skills. Once she broke out her shawl, she would stamp out her left foot, flutter her eye-lashes real pretty, and ask the guys, "Who wants to dance first?"

Out came the swords, and man after man would stand before her. The rules of the game were simple. First one off his feet was the loser. After all, a true dancer must stay on his or her toes. Having the right shoes tended to help, but these barbaric boys were too found of muddy old boots. A pity.

Mina was fast on her feet. She faced a countless amount of weapons and their opponents. Swords, claws, spears, you name it, she's faced it. Her shawl was made of greater things than mundane old silk, or polyester. Not a sword in the world put a tear through it, which was, assuming there was a men fast enough to get her from the front. Once Mina glided from their sight, that crazy shawl would be around their ankles, and Mina would drag them off their feet. She was mostly undefeated at her game, but once in awhile she came across a special someone.

Mina knew from the first time she'd danced with Tir McDohl that he was special. For starters, he wore the perfect shoes! As for the rest, well, it was apparent that the poor guy had little experience in dancing itself, yet he was willing to try and do his best, even in front of a crowd. A good leader ought to have an open mind, and she was very compelled to join his cause because of this.

"The first man to sweep me off my feet today will get a special reward," said Mina, winking at everybody. This castle was a lot of fun. No one would compete with her back in Antei, so having a room full of fun opponents made her job more exciting! Of course, there was no opponent she wanted as badly as Master Tir, who was sneaking by toward the elevator. Since the loss of his guardian whom she had heard much about through various swaps of gossip, Tir had such a morose expression. That wouldn't do, and Mina wouldn't be doing her job if she just let it be.

"Mina calls her first opponent, Tir McDohl, to the dance floor!" She waved her shawl at him and giggled, after he had jumped back in surprise.

Of course, no matter how sad he seemed it wasn't in his nature to refuse a request. He had a magic attitude about him, that one. Mina would have to learn some of his secrets.

"Chin up. You can't dance with me looking like that."

"Right," said Tir, doing his best to appear as cheerful as he had the first day they had danced. It was a sad attempt, but it would have to do. Kasios had grown impatient and started the music without them.

So Tir pulled out his staff, and the two of them circled around each other. It wasn't so much like a dance at first, but more like two evenly matched predators deciding how and when to strike. Mina thought she would twirl into his arms, fling her shawl around his weapon, and disarm him, all for the sake of tension. He caught her mid-twirl, poking his staff into her shawl. She jumped back and giggled. He was definitely a special case, not going easy on her like most boys would. This pleased her. There wasn't a soul in this castle she wasn't willing to take on.

The crowd went wild, drawing in people from the outside, and even those on various floors. Her crowds didn't amount to many more than a few dozen men, at least half who had been drinking. Since she was up against the leader himself, many more came to watch.

So Mina would not disappoint. When Tir came at her with that staff, she broke into many steps, sways, and parries, trying to impress the crowd with her expert footwork and defense. At one point he'd gotten his staff at the base of her ankles, but before he could trip her she had her other foot on his staff, and she started to climb. Her idea was to get behind him by hopping over him, since his movements didn't permit her to glide; however, he thought as fast on his feet as she did, and before she could get over his shoulder he clamped one arm around her waist and the other around the backs of her knees.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" said Mina, startled and confused by her leader's actions.

At this point the crowd's cheering broke into silent murmurs, but Tir just chuckled.

"It seems I've swept you off your feet, Miss Mina. If I'm not mistaken those were the conditions for victory."

Mina took a moment to think about that. Indeed, Tir had caught her off guard, and indeed she was no longer on her feet. The conditions for victory appeared to have been met.

"We have a winner!" said Mina, smiling and winking at the audience from Tir's shoulder. Once they started to cheer he let her down, smiling a better smile than he had before. Mina had done her job, working well for this man who worked so hard for all those who had gathered at the castle. Clearly he deserved his reward.

So she leaned forward and planted a kiss right upon that smile she so adored, and the crowd was cheering louder than ever, to be heard all the way in Harmonia, no doubt.

And when she stepped back he bid her farewell, flushed and nervous and still smiling. She loved guys like him the most, but then again she liked many guys.

So she tugged her shawl, stepped out, and winked. "Who else thinks he can beat Mina?"


End file.
